After Terminus
by KaraDow
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I can't imagine how they escaped from Terminus so I decided rather than attempt to explain how they did it, to skip ahead to where two of my favorite characters reunite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beth heard Judith's cry from inside the house. Beth had only left her for a few seconds while she went inside to grab a small sweater for her. Beth hurried to the front lawn and was immediately relieved to see that Judith was alright. She stretched her arms to Beth and Beth smiled and picked her up to carry her into the house. As Beth turned towards the house she heard her name cried out in the distance and she immediately froze in her steps. She knew this voice. She looked back but could not make out who it was until he got closer into full view. It was Rick. Tears immediately came to her eyes and Rick was now running towards her and Carl was not far behind. Rick paused just a few feet before reaching them. He whispered "Judith" and held out his arms, almost hesitantly, with a disbelieving look on his face and a smile from ear to ear. He too had tears in his eyes and he grabbed Judith and cried out loud as he hugged her. He fell to his knees with her in his arms and Judith began to cry at the sudden commotion. She quickly calmed herself and looked into her daddy's face and touched his cheek. Rick was overcome by joy at seeing Judith alive. Carl reached them at that point and fell to his knees too. He kissed Judith's head and hugged both his dad and Judith at the same time. Beth could hardly believe what she was witnessing. She knew Tyrese and Carol were going to look for the others in the group. They decided to leave Judith with her knowing that she'd be safe with her and the priest. Beth hoped that the others were shortly behind Rick and Carl. She hoped that maybe _he_ would be with them.

Beth hardly noticed Michonne and Bob walking up. From behind Bob came Maggie and Shasha. Shasha was holding Maggie up. When Maggie and Beth's eyes met they both cried each other's name and ran for each other. Beth was faster while Maggie seemed to struggle due to some apparent injury. Maggie and Beth hugged each other as tight as they could. Maggie then put her hands on either side of Beth's cheeks and looked at her closely with disbelieving eyes and then hugged her again. Beth could hardly believe that her sister Maggie was alive. Beth gets a sudden feeling of sadness and realizes that something is wrong. "Glenn?" Beth asked. Maggie just shook her head. The sisters hugged again with tears of sadness instead of tears of joy.

Others came walking up that Beth did not recognize. Beth greeted them and supported her sister as they all walked towards the house. Introductions were made and everyone found a place to sit. The group looked exhausted and for the first time Beth felt as though they had all been through something very terrible. It was more than just losing Glenn. They all seemed to be in a state of shock. She didn't want to ask how Glenn died. She was afraid to ask if they had seen Tyrese and Carol. It was obvious that they had because they found their way here to the house. Beth and the priest did what they could to make the group feel comfortable. Beth kept an eye on Maggie as Shasha held her in her arms, slowly rocking her. Rick and Carl were fixated on Judith. The others seemed to watch Judith as if she wasn't real. Beth thought to herself that watching young Judith took them away from whatever horrors they had left behind.

Beth busied herself in the kitchen trying to put together a meal for them. As she almost had the food ready she glanced out the kitchen window and froze as she went to grab a bowl. She was afraid to look out the window again in case her mind was deceiving her. She told herself she was seeing things. She casually looked out the window again and couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing there with his bow staff at his side. He was off in the distance but Beth could recognize him anywhere. She went out a side door and cautiously walked to the front of the house. It was definitely him. Beth smiled through her fresh tears. Daryl seemed to take a few steps back as Beth ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. He stood frozen in shock not saying a word. She looked up at him as he was looking down at her; his arms still at his side. She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes with a cold expression. She lightly touched his face and tried desperately to read him. Daryl stepped away from her and out of her arms. She looked confused as stepped towards him and he again stepped back. "Daryl?" was all she could manage to say. He shook his head slowly and would not meet her gaze. Then he turned around and walked back into the forest. Beth just stood there. She didn't know what to think. She was elated to see him but he wouldn't even look at her. Beth wanted to run after him but felt that by doing so he might retread further into the forest.

Beth slowly walked back towards the house. She hardly noticed Rick standing on the porch. She managed a weak smile as she past him. She was too confused about what just happened to cry yet. Rick touched her arm and looked very seriously into her eyes. "Daryl isn't himself. He's very hurt. We are all. He's just not going to come out and say it. Give him time." Beth wondered if Rick knew that she and Daryl had grown very close since the prison and that they both thought the other was dead. Beth nodded her head and continued into the house. The priest had taken the food that Beth had prepared and gave everyone a portion although no one seemed all that interested in eating. Beth couldn't stop thinking of Daryl out there. What was he doing? Why didn't he want to be with the rest of the group? Was it because of her? Beth waited until later that evening for Rick to put down Judith for her final nap of the day before she asked him a favor. She told him she was worried that something may have happened to Daryl. "Can you please check on him?" she asked. Rick responded "You know he'll come in when he wants to come in." Beth didn't respond to his attempted assurances. She knew he was right but she wanted him to go out anyway. "Alright" he said and grabbed his coat and went outdoors towards the edge of the forest where they last saw Daryl.

Rick didn't come back for at least an hour. Beth began to worry about Rick too and almost walked out to find them both before the doorknob turned and Rick walked in. Beth clearly had a hopeful look on her face. She glanced behind him as he shook his head at her and closed the door. Beth opened her mouth to say something but was overcome with need to cry and didn't want to make a scene in front of the group. She went into the hall and leaned against the wall crying as quietly as possible. Rick followed her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't have any answers for you Beth. Daryl isn't much for words. You know that. He asked about all of us except you. He can't even speak your name. I told him anyway. I told him that you were fine and a little shocked that we were all under the same roof again but sad that he wasn't here too. He didn't say anything after that." Beth wiped away her tears and thanked Rick. He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to the group. Beth knew there was no more she could do. She was going to help Maggie into bed and stay with her all night. At least Maggie needed her. Taking care of Maggie should get her mind off of Daryl for now even though he's never really left her thoughts ever since they were separated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Beth woke up almost in a panic. She was afraid that the prior day's events never took place. She rushed to the window of her second story bedroom and looked in the direction of the forest. She didn't see him. She knew that if he didn't want her to see him that she simply wouldn't see him no matter how hard she tried. It took a while for it to register that Judith was crying downstairs. She turned to run downstairs but then quickly stopped because she knew Judith was surrounded by many people who love her. She was not in danger. A feeling of awkwardness took over her. She glanced out the window again with a still hopeful look. Beth resigned herself to the fact that he was not there. Beth then took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to look a little presentable before checking in on everyone.

Beth was surprised to only see Maggie and Sasha downstairs with Judith. It was good to see a smile, albeit small, on Maggie's face. She had Judith on her lap as she was soothing her. Judith was now smiling back at her, no longer crying. Rather than disturbed them Beth snuck out the back door and began to look for the others. She saw Rick and Carl in the distance, deep in conversation. Michonne and Bob were talking with the new group. Daryl was nowhere to be found. Beth felt a little out of place. The priest was likely in the church and she didn't want to talk about what she was thinking with him; this was just too personal. She wanted to know where Daryl was and she wasn't going to ask Rick to check on him again. She felt embarrassed for asking him the day before. She decided she had nothing to lose and started to walk towards the edge of forest. Just before she reached where she last saw Daryl she heard Maggie cry out her name. She turned and saw Maggie waving at her. "I can't find any clean diapers" Maggie said. Beth looked back at the forest's edge and for now gave up on looking for him. She told herself that she needed to fake a smile again so that Maggie wouldn't grow concerned over her. Maggie didn't need that right now, she told herself. As Beth walked back towards the house she didn't see that Daryl was just in the shadows of the trees, staring at her. If she had kept walking she would have run right into him.

Later that morning as the majority of the group were inside away from the direct heat of the mid-day sun, Beth decided she was going to bring in the laundry that had been drying since before the group arrived. Beth completely forgot about the laundry and they were quickly running out of Judith's clean diapers and sheets. Beth figured that laundry would take up a good deal of time and the hard work would distract her from wondering where Daryl was at that moment. The group still seemed to be in shock and Beth didn't feel right about asking them what happened, not just yet anyway. She knew they would tell her when they were ready. With the laundry basket resting on her hip Beth began to pull the diapers and sheets from the clothing line. As she was grabbing the sheets, one by one, a walker appeared behind one of the sheets. It took Beth completely by surprise. She stepped back and reached for her knife but the walker was too close and landed on top of her as it lunged at her. Another walker was behind that one and Beth was struggling to get free kicking it as hard as she could. Just as the walker almost overtook her an arrow pierced its head through its left eye and out the back of its head. Beth quickly got out from underneath it and grabbed her knife but the second walker was only inches from her when Daryl came up and used the butt of his crossbow to knock the walker's head almost clean off. He then stood on top of it and finished it off with his knife. He turned around and looked at Beth with a cold stare. She just stared back at him. As he began to walk past her he growled at her "Why aren't you paying attention"? She quickly grabbed his arm as he tried to brush by. "Stop"! She cried. "Just stop"! He clearly didn't want to but he did. She tried her best to not let the tears come but she couldn't help it. She got closer to him and asked "Why won't you look at me? Why won't you talk to me"? Daryl stared into her face and said in a barely audible tone "You were supposed to be dead".

Beth couldn't believe her ears. What Daryl said didn't make sense. "What"? she asked through her tears. Daryl repeated himself. "Don't you understand? You were supposed to be dead", he yelled at her. "I was glad you were dead. I thought I might find you but then" Daryl paused, "Terminus". Beth was still confused. "You being dead is what gave me comfort. I told myself over and over again that you were dead. That you died and you were nowhere near the hell that we were all in". Beth didn't know what to say. Her eyes were full of tears and she stood there in shock. "But I'm alive" she managed to say. He still looked angry so she repeated herself again "I'm alive. I'm right here. I'm right here". She grabbed his hand and put it on her face in a way on making herself more real to him. She said again "I'm right here". He was still unmoving. She felt she wasn't getting through to him so she did the only thing left there was to do. She kissed him. She kissed him again and again until he finally grabbed her in a deep embrace and kissed her back. They kissed very passionately and holding each other close. He abruptly stopped their kissing and walked away very quickly. Beth was left standing there with tears in her eyes. She wasn't any closer to understanding why he was acting the way he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days go by and Beth hardly sees or hears Daryl. When she does he is in the distance speaking to Rick or Michonne. Beth tells herself not to stare longingly otherwise the others will notice. She began to question their bond and didn't want to be embarrassed if anyone asked why she kept staring out to where Daryl had created his private campsite. No one would believe her anyway. Beth wanted to share her feelings with Maggie but it was still too soon. She resigned herself to the fact that everyone was very much experiencing their own private hurt due to what happened at Terminus and if she complained that Daryl wasn't speaking to her, she would just sound like a whiney teenager. Daryl had crushed her hopes of finding someone that was her own.

She never pictured herself with him. She was always very curious about him and he made her feel safe. When she was stuck with him after the prison she was completely aware that he wasn't the least bit curious about her. He was only thinking of her safety and nothing more. She was proud of the fact that she had worn him down and got him to open up to her. She was lonely and being with him only made her feel lonelier. But they had worked past that. She began to see him as a friend and enjoyed being his partner in pursuit of finding the others. Not until that night at the funeral home did Beth even imagine that Daryl could see her as anything more than a young silly girl who liked to pretend that the world hadn't turned into shit. She liked getting him to talk about things – even silly things. Daryl had the look of a total badass but he could be incredibly sweet and almost childlike. She liked bringing out that side of him. She saw it as a daily challenge. He taught her how to survive and she taught him how to live. It didn't cross her mind for a second that he would see her in a different light because of it. She had tried so hard to forget that night but what had kept her going was the thought that he cared for her – really cared for her. She felt in her heart that he would find her again. After she was taken from him, she, for the first time, was heartbroken. She realized she loved him. She didn't want to be anywhere on the planet unless it was with him. She prayed that if she ever saw him again she would tell him over and over again that she loved him. Beth never expected that when she would see him again that he would be so cold to her. It tore apart what was left of her shattered heart. He acted as if she was nothing to him. Beth told herself that maybe he never really had feelings for her – that she had read him wrong. It didn't matter anyway – he was back to his old self. He wasn't going to open up to her or anyone any time soon. She decided that she should be grateful that she was with the group again – at least what was left of the group. Daryl would continue to do what he always did – take care of the group. Beth had to be thankful for that. This life isn't about feelings – it's about survival and Beth felt it was about time she learned that hard truth.

Beth busied herself as much as she could. There was a lot more to do with the house nearly full of people. She overheard Rick and some of the others talk about what needed to be done. Beth hoped that the group would stay there for a while. Rick had to see that it was too soon. Rick had taken to walks around the plantation like setting of the parsonage with Judith in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. He was always in deep thought and Beth took comfort in thinking that Rick wouldn't want to change what was now his daily routine with young Judith for anything.; at least not anytime soon. Beth hoped that by the time that they left, she would be over Daryl and that they would talk to each other like normal – if you call their short polite conversations back at the prison normal.

As Beth washed some of the breakfast dishes she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was Daryl riding up the road on a Chopper. Finally, he looked happy. He swung off the bike and examined it closely. Carl ran out of the house to check it out. Beth could overhear Rick laughing at Daryl. He shouted at Daryl "It's about time you got reunited again with your soulmate. I don't think Daryl could love a woman as much as he loves a Chopper". Beth froze. Daryl smiled back at Rick saying "Yeah, this one is never going to leave my side". Beth was in shock. She told herself that they weren't trying to be rude to her but then again, in her head, those words hurt her just as if it had been a slap in the face. She muttered "Jerk" and decided that she really needed a walk to clear her head and she didn't want to see anyone just then. It was too late though – as she turned she was shocked to see Michonne standing there. "What did you say?" she said. "It was nothing" Beth quickly said as she looked turned back to resume washing the dishes. She didn't realize that she was banging the dishes as she washed them when suddenly a cup broke and fell to the floor. "Dammit!" she yelled. She knelt down and began to pick up the pieces and that's when Beth could no longer hold back the tears. She began to cry uncontrollably. Michonne knelt down on the floor and grabbed her arms to see if she was bleeding and then realized that Beth had not cut herself. Beth kept her head down – embarrassed to be crying like a child. "What's wrong, Beth?" Michonne said as she used her hand to delicately bring Beth's face up to hers. "Nothing's wrong" Beth lied. "Bull" Michonne said with almost a twinkle in her eye. Beth was afraid that this beautiful, strong, tough, woman would criticize her for having such feelings for Daryl. Michonne grabbed another towel that was within arm's reach and handed it to Beth. "Here….wipe those tears so that no one suspects that I hit you". Beth looked at her in shock and Michonne smiled. Beth laughed and took the rag from her and dried her tears. They both sat with their backs against the kitchen cupboards while Beth stared at the rag, turning it over and over again, laying it out flat and folding it several times, as was her habit when she didn't know what to say and she happened to have an object in her hand to fixate on. Michonne then took the dishrag from her hands and said "Are you going to tell me or not?" "Fine" Beth said. "You're going to think I'm just some silly young girl. You're going to laugh at me." "Okay….why don't you start talking and stop telling me what I'm going to think".

Beth took a deep breath and told Michonne the whole story. She smiled when she talked about how she and Daryl were together and fought back the tears again when she described how he was treating her now. Michonne looked very surprised. She had no idea that there was anything between them but could see how what Rick and Daryl had just said about the chopper and how those words were the last ones Beth needed to hear. Beth looked at Michonne and thanked her for listening. "I know I'm making more of it than it was. I'm actually really embarrassed. He's probably embarrassed to be around me" Beth was now fidgeting with a broken piece of the coffee cup that she had dropped. Michonne then took it out of her hand as she had done with the rag and said "You have nothing to be embarrassed over. You have feelings for him. You picked a guy who is probably the worst at expressing his feelings. You might never know if he has feelings for you or not because Daryl is the kind of guy who will keep that to himself and you'll need to break down his wall to get it out of him. And it sounds like you did it before and I'm sure you'll be able to do it again". Beth smiled at Michonne. She wanted to believe her but then again, for her to take that chance on love but she might be risking her heart. She might learn that Daryl doesn't have any feelings for her, and then what? Just go back to normal? What is normal anymore? As she asked Michonne this Maggie spoke up. Neither Michonne nor Beth saw here standing there.

"So you have a school girl crush on the bad boy?" Beth looked shocked and immediately stood up. "No. It's not like that". "Michonne is just being nice to you Beth. You sound like a silly, immature, young, teenager. You don't know what real love is". Beth was very hurt and she knew she couldn't say anything back to Maggie, not after what she had been through. "What Glenn and I had was real love. What you have is a high school crush". Beth just stared at Maggie, letting her words stab at her heart like a knife. "I need to get the laundry" was all she could manage to say. She quickly walked out of the house and down the path. She loved Maggie and those words hurt. Maggie was right. She was being stupid and naïve. Beth walked past the laundry and towards the pond as quickly as she could. Michonne caught up to her and pulled at her arm to get her to stop walking so quickly. "Look, Beth, I don't know what is really going on but I think you should know something". Beth just shook her head. She had made up her mind that she was being silly and stupid to think that what they had meant anything at all.

Michonne proceeded to them Beth of that very morning when she and Daryl went on a run together with the Priest. The Priest had told them that there were a few secluded houses that had some vehicles that probably had fuel and probably other useful supplies. The three of them left early and located the homes and some useful supplies. They decided to return later to get the fuel when the Priest had mentioned to Daryl that he had discovered several months back that the owner of the home had hidden a Chopper in the barn. Daryl then became really excited upon learning this and ran to the barn. He found the bike and walked it out into the open. As he looked it over the Priest asked "Was there another Daryl in your group?" Daryl was too fixated on the bike to hear him the first time. "What?" The Priest repeated himself. "Was there another Daryl in your group before?" Daryl paused and looked at Michonne and then again at the Priest. "No" he replied, and then returned to examining the bike. "Well", the priest scratched his head, "you see, when Beth was first here, she cried a lot. She had nightmares and would wake up screaming for Daryl. She said that Daryl would be looking for her and that she had to go find him. I wouldn't let her. I did so for her safety. I told her that he was probably dead. I mean, the way she described that night, he could not have survived it. Plus she was in no condition to just go on her own. She told me she loved him. She refused to eat and appeared to be wasting away just staring out the window. I think she only stopped crying after Judith was dropped off by the other two. I haven't seen her talk to you yet and she still looks very sad, almost more sad. You can't be that Daryl."

"Beth", Michonne got closer to Beth's face that now had a faraway look on it. "Beth, Daryl froze. He didn't acknowledge what the Priest had said. He gave him a real serious look then looked back at me as he started the Chopper and said that he would meet us back at the house. That was it. I don't know what it meant to Daryl but it made sense to me after he had told me that he was glad that you were not with him when we got caught at Terminus. He wouldn't talk about you. I really think it hurt him too much. I think it probably still hurts him." Beth stood there, processing all that Michonne had said. Just then they heard Rick yell "Daryl!" It sounded very serious and both Michonne and Beth ran in the direction where they had last seen Rick and Daryl. Daryl appeared to have collapsed on the ground and Rick was frantically trying to get his attention, to get him to look at him. Beth ran to him and knelt by his head to get a better look. Daryl didn't appear to hear Rick but he definitely saw Beth. He managed to mutter her name before passing out. Beth screamed "Wake up Daryl, God please wake up, don't leave me again."


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies. I didn't realize until just today that the last two paragraphs from the previous chapter were missing. It wasn't supposed to end that way. Please consider re-reading Chapter 3 to get to how that chapter was supposed to end in order for this transition to make sense. Lastly, thank you so much for reading and following this story._

/

Rick and Abraham managed to carry Daryl to the basement with Beth following closely behind with a frantic look on her face. She had already ordered Maggie to get some water and for Michonne to get the first aid supplies. By the time they laid Daryl on the bed Beth had his shirt up and discovered a deep cut in his lower right side that looked infected. She dipped a washcloth in the water and wiped his face, repeating his name several times. She realized he had a fever and looked up at Rick with a very worried look on her face. Rick read her mind and told everyone to leave. Only Rick, Beth, and Michonne were now in the room with Daryl. Beth expertly cleaned and disinfected the wound, just as she had done several times before on others at the prison with her father instructing her. She stitched him up while Michonne pressed a cool cloth on his forehead. Rick paced the room "I don't understand how he could let it get infected. He isn't careless like that. I don't get it". Rick was clearly mad and couldn't fathom why Daryl never said anything. Michonne looked up at him "It doesn't matter why, only that he has to get through this". She then looked at Beth who was finished with the stitching. Beth was staring at Daryl's face with a deep look of concern in her eyes. Beth could hardly speak. It was as if only the two of them were in the room. She was momentarily distracted by Michonne's hand that gently squeezed her arm. She gave a half smile to Beth "You did a great job, Beth. The only thing left to do now is wait. He'll be fine." Michonne then handed Beth the washcloth and stood up. "Let's go" she told Rick. "I think I should stay" he protested. "He's in good hands" she said determinedly, "Come on". Rick hesitated before walking away from Daryl. His eyes gazed at Beth. He stepped towards her and she looked up at him. Rick then bent down and kissed her forehead. His eyes told Beth that he put his trust in her.

Beth was now alone with Daryl. She watched his breathing intently. She soaked the wash cloth in the cool water again and placed it on his forehead. His hair was now matted from sweat and the wash cloth. Beth gently brushed his hair from his face. She remembered when his hair was much shorter. She had always thought him handsome even if he scared her at first. Something about him made her watch him. She never thought of him as anything other than a brave protector of the group. Her father placed a lot of trust in him and had told her once that he was a man of many layers. Beth didn't give it much thought then but tending to Daryl now the way her father showed her made his words come back to her. She knew because of their time together that he had experienced a lot of pain and when he wasn't holding it all inside he took it out on the walkers. He was handsome but didn't like anyone to see that in him. She saw past what he was trying to hide. She smiled at him, almost grateful for the chance to be this close to him.

Beth continued to watch Daryl very carefully until her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep with her head resting near his side. She woke to Daryl gently running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and checked his forehead. He was still quite warm but she could tell his fever was down. He wasn't quite awake yet. He seemed in and out. Beth whispered to him to get his rest. She held her face just above his, looking down at him, cradling his head with her left arm and brushing his bangs away with her right hand. She didn't expect him to open his eyes just then but when he did he stared up at her with an almost scared look on his face. "Beth" he managed to whisper. Beth smiled and shushed him. "It's okay Daryl…..you're going to be okay….just rest". He continued to stare at her, bringing his left hand up to her face and gently touching her cheek. His eyes grew heavy again and then he was out. She kissed his forehead and slowly got up to go upstairs to tell the others how he was doing.

Everyone, especially Rick, was very relieved to learn that Daryl was going to be okay. Beth was very happy to deliver the news but her exhaustion began to show on her face as she stood there. Michonne noticed this and took her arm and looked at her intently. "You need some rest but not before you get some food in you". Beth smiled at her. Michonne had been so good to her and she really appreciated it. Michonne made her sit at the table and eat the cold vegetable soup. Beth felt very weak, almost too weak to eat but she couldn't refuse Michonne's orders. She had that kind of effect on her. Beth looked at Michonne and noticed she was looking just past her. Beth turned around to see Maggie standing in the doorway. Beth turned back to her soup not acknowledging her. Michonne then walked past Beth but not before resting her hand on Beth's right shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. Maggie then took the seat in the chair across from Beth. Beth gave her a serious look and continued to eat. "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm really sorry." Beth looked up at her. She was still mad at her but she loved her. "It's okay…." "No, it's not okay, Beth. I shouldn't have belittled your feelings. I was too preoccupied with my own pain. I couldn't even let myself be happy that you were alive and I feel horrible for it. I love you." Maggie paused. "Can you forgive me?" Beth smiled at her sister and nodded her head, too overcome to say anything. Maggie quickly got up and went to her sister and hugged her and kissed her head. Maggie put her hands on either side of Beth's face and looked at her with a big smile. "Daryl told me of your time together. Actually, he told me very little but it was the way he told me. I knew he was holding back. I wanted to ask more but Glenn said that I shouldn't, that it was probably too painful for him. Later, I heard him muttering your name in his sleep. I didn't put it together until I stopped thinking about myself. Beth, the way he looked at you when he was hurt and the way you looked at him. There's something real there; something beautiful and precious. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Later Beth put together a plate of food and went back to check on Daryl. Rick had been with him while Beth had her meal upstairs. Rick smiled at Beth and got up from the chair. "He's all yours again" he teasingly said. Beth gave him a wry smile. Michonne must have told him something. Rick looked as though he didn't get any sleep either. She could tell that Rick cared for him a great deal too and was probably up all night worrying about him. Beth set the plate on the table next to the bed. Daryl was still out but seemed restful and not in so much pain. She touched his forehead and was relieved to feel the normal temperature. Beth figured she would get comfortable on the sofa chair nearby and get some sleep until Daryl wakes up. As she turned from him, he grabbed her left hand. She looked at his hand on hers and then at him. They just stared at each other for a minute. He then pulled her hand to his chest and she stepped towards him. "Are you hungry" she managed to say, still very concerned about his condition. "Nah….I'm alright. Where were you going?" Beth wanted him to eat but wasn't going to force the issue. "I was just going to sleep over there", motioning towards the sofa chair with her head. He didn't say anything. He then moved over to one side of the bed and guided her hand to the empty space next to him. Beth took his lead and carefully lay down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he put his left arm over her shoulder holding her close. Neither one of them said another word. They didn't need to. Her eyes grew heavy again. She wasn't strong enough to fight her exhaustion and she couldn't help but feel incredibly comfortable in his arms. She was certain he was asleep too. She looked forward to waking up with him. She hoped that they would be like they used to be. She had no idea how wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

As Beth slowly wakes up, she realizes that Daryl is still in bed. She was certain she would wake up to him gone. She carefully turns over to face him hoping not to wake him up. She is somewhat startled to see that he is very much awake and facing her. They stared at each other before Daryl finally spoke. "Yah know, back at the prison, I used to watch you." Beth's eyes grew wider. Daryl never said this before. "I mean, after a crappy day of doing the same ol' same ol' I would go look for you and Judith. I just wanted to see how she was doing. I remember thinking that she was so lucky to have you with her. You made her life a happy one. You shielded her from this shithole". Beth smiles at him, hardly knowing what to say in reply. He brushed the hair that had fallen on her cheek. He let his fingers rest there then pulled back suddenly. He turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was quiet again. Beth was afraid to say something in case he was going to continue talking about her. She didn't want to interrupt his train of thought.

Beth sat up a little, looking around the cool, damp, basement. She was losing track of what time of day it was. The small windows didn't reveal what was going on outside. She was about to say something when Daryl started again. "Rick…Rick says that we'll be leaving again in a couple of days." Beth began to wonder when it is that they spoke. She realizes that Daryl had probably woken up and went outside for a bit while she slept. He had different clothes on. Someone must have taken his clothes to wash them. Daryl continued on "He wants Judith to be safe and he thinks being on the road is never going to be a safe place for her." Daryl turns his head and looked at her. "He thinks this is a safe place for her….with you." Beth's face changed. Her curious look turned into a much more serious one. "What are you saying, Daryl?" He turned away from her again. "Rick thinks that you, Judith, and maybe Maggie should stay here with the Priest where it's safe. The rest of us will leave and return when we find a place to settle". Beth shot up in the bed looking at him, hardly believing what he was saying, trying to take it in. "And what do you think, Daryl?" He looked at her again but didn't give her an answer. She knew he was going to follow whatever Rick thought was best. She felt that she already lost that battle. She closed her eyes, no longer capable of looking at him. She turned away from him to get off bed but he quickly sat up just as she was getting ready to swing her legs onto the floor.

Daryl had placed his left hand on her hip. This made her stop her attempt at leaving him. She was very upset and had no words for him. She felt him lean against her. She wanted to push him away but he was now resting his forehead against her head. Beth reluctantly turned her head towards him. She prepared her heart for more disappointment when instead he slowly opened his eyes and they both realized that their lips were less than a few inches apart. For a moment, she forgot what she was going to say or why she was even mad. Daryl parted his lips and leaned into her and she into him. They shared very soft kisses at first. They gradually became more intense. He leaned her back down on the bed and gently lay on top of her. She moved her kisses down to his neck and grabbed the front of his shirt with her hands. Daryl moaned with pleasure. She felt his hand touch her stomach underneath her shirt and she almost squealed. His lips were on hers again as his hand unbuttoned her shirt and made its way toward her breasts. He stopped kissing her lips and began kissing her bare stomach. Beth could hardly believe this was happening. He was finally acting on his feelings. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Was this his way of saying goodbye to her? Did he want them to be closer just before he and the group left her behind? Did he think this would make things easier? The thought of this scared her and Daryl felt her tense up. "Stop" she told him. He did and looked at her confused. She knew she had to act quickly. If she lingered she would likely change her mind. She sat up and nearly jumped off the bed. "I'm not going to let you say goodbye like this to me, Daryl." She couldn't look at him. She knew that she was probably hurting him by her rejection. Beth quickly buttoned her shirt and left the basement.

Beth walked to the back porch. It was night again and the house was very quiet. She was hot and needed to cool off. She walked up to the water pail, removing its lid, and pouring just enough water into the basin to splash her face and cool her neck. She had her eyes closed as she splashed the water. When she opened them she noticed Rick sitting there on the railing of the back porch. She was immediately embarrassed. He nodded his head and waved his finger up and down at her. She didn't get it at first until she looked down. In her haste to button up her shirt she had missed one and the rest were off from one another. She looked back at him, thoroughly embarrassed and he just smiled at looked away. Beth turned around and quickly rebuttoned her blouse. "How's he doing?" Rick asked. Beth struggled to find the words. She was mad at Rick too and here he is teasing her about what she and Daryl might have done. "He's fine", she managed to say angrily, while not being very good at hiding her real feelings. Rick gave her a surprised look. "He'll be well enough to leave with the rest of you in a couple of days. I'm going upstairs to Judith". Beth didn't wait long enough to see the expression on Rick's face. She walked back into the house and past the door to the basement. She paused there, half regretting what she had done. She tried to put out of her mind what they would be doing right now if she had not left. She quietly walked up the stairs and to her room and joined Maggie and Judith on the bed. Maggie had placed pillows where Beth would have been, likely expecting Beth to remain below with Daryl. Beth tried to put the last half hour out of her mind. She tried to focus on what Daryl had said and not at what transpired after that. She fell asleep thinking of his kisses on her stomach and the weight of his body on hers. She would have to be strong tomorrow she told herself. She prayed that Rick would change his mind. If he did then she would throw herself at Daryl and finish what they started.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth tried as best as she could to avoid both Maggie and Michonne. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them. She was simply afraid that they would ask her about Daryl. She didn't want to talk about him. She didn't want to reveal what almost happened. She tried to put it out of her mind. She knew that plans that Rick had set in place and she resigned herself to accept it.

Beth was in the living room playing with Judith when Rick called a meeting. It didn't take long for everyone to show up except for Daryl of course. Beth was glad he wasn't there. It would be harder to avoid him if he was in the same room. She braced herself for what Rick was about to announce. "Some of you are already aware that I intend for us to leave the day after tomorrow. I think we should use tomorrow to pack some provisions and check the vehicles and prepare to leave the following morning." There were nods here and there from the group. "What you don't know…..is that not all of us will be going". Beth noticed Carl bury his head in his folded arms as he sat on the floor. It struck her all of a sudden that Carl likely knew that he would be leaving his baby sister behind. "Judith will remain here with Beth and I think Maggie should remain here too." Beth could feel all eyes on her and Maggie. Beth's eyes met Rick's. He was staring at her. She tried to hide her disappointment in Daryl for not saying a word about her. She felt compelled to say something so she quickly got up and stood there just looking at Rick. She just as quickly decided against it and walked swiftly past him and out the front door.

Beth found him in his campsite just within the tree line. She was very upset and she wasn't going to let him walk away without a fight. He was facing away from her and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Beth. "Are you alright with this? Is this want you want too?" She yelled at him. Daryl continued to use his knife to carve into the tree. He didn't address her. "Rick says you are all leaving the day after tomorrow." Still no response from Daryl. "Don't you have ANYTHING to say?" she practically screamed. Daryl turned around and approached her quickly making her step back almost falling against a tree. "What do you want me to say?" he said angrily. "I can't stop this!" Beth stared at him for a moment, almost recoiling at his posture towards her. "Did you try?" she asked. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and was clearly getting more and more agitated. Beth told herself that no matter what he said and did, she was going to get an answer out of him. She stood up to him and repeated herself, "Well, did you?" Daryl leaned in closer to her and yelled loud enough so that she would have to turn her head away from him "I hate to break it to you college girl, but this ain't happening. If you want a man to stay here and protect you and give you babies, I'm NOT that man." She turned to look at him, with a shocked look on her face. She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect him to be this cruel, not after everything. She looked down and decided to dismiss what he had said. She looked up at him again, searching for the Daryl that he was trying so desperately to hide. She thought the only way to get to him was to tell him how she felt. If he still pushed her away then there was nothing left she could do. "I love you, Daryl. I love you and I don't want to see you go." He didn't change his stance like she had hoped. "You're just a little girl, Beth. You need a young guy who can give you what you want." Beth was confused. Couldn't he see that she only wanted him. The whole time she was with him she discovered what she really wanted in a man. She wanted a man like Daryl. She just didn't know she wanted _him_ until that night at the funeral home. Why was he saying these things? "Are you afraid that you'll have to wait a long time for a baby of your own? Isn't Judith enough for you?" Beth just shook her head. She didn't know how to respond to him. Didn't he hear what she just said? "Daryl, stop this! You're not making any sense." "Alright, you want a baby of your own. Do you want to try now? There's still time." With that she slapped him hard then pushed him away from her. She had tears in her eyes and began to sob. He turned away from her. "Don't cry for me, Greene. You won't be alone for long." He then walked deeper into the forest. She stood there for a moment, trying to replay what just happened. She had imagined that he would plead with her to understand. She had hoped to get him to change Rick's mind or at the very least, try. She felt like such a fool for believing that he would fight for her. Sure, he would kill for her, whether it be a walker or an evil person wanting to harm her. But would he fight for her heart? She felt that she got her answer. She slowly walked away with her head down. She told herself that she had lost him forever.

Beth avoided going outside most of the following day. The others were busy. Michonne checked on her from time to time. Beth had to keep telling her (lying really) that she was fine. Rick spent a good deal of time with Judith. She imagined that the extra day he wanted at the house was, selfishly, for his benefit. She didn't blame him. What could she say? Daryl gave her no reason to hope. She didn't need any "extra" time with anyone. Maggie was staying with her. She would be very busy with Judith. She wouldn't have much time to think about anything other than caring for her, finding food, and making sure they were safe from walkers.

The next morning everyone was up pretty early. Beth said her goodbyes in the house. She even returned Rick's tight hug. She knew she'd regret it later if she hadn't. She heard Daryl's chopper rev up. Rick grabbed her hand to lead her outside and she stood her ground pulling back. Rick urged her to go outside but she just couldn't face him. She finally tells Rick that they exchanged their goodbyes the other night. Rick seemed to accept her reason and let her go. She walked to one of the back rooms and shut the door. She could still hear the chopper and counted the seconds until she heard it drive away.

Beth slowly opened the door and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be different now. She, Maggie, Judith and the priest were going to make a good home. She felt emotionally drained and knowing Judith was safely with Maggie, she dragged her heavy feet up the stairs and into her room. She let herself fall hard onto the bed. She knew she would not be able to sleep but she wished that she could wake up several months from now with thoughts of Daryl buried far away in her past. She closed her eyes and turned over to face the window. She opened them again only to notice something in the windowsill. It peaked her curiosity so she sat up to get a closer look. When she realized what it was she jumped to her feet. "Maggie!" she screamed. "Maggie!" she screamed again. She could hear Maggie run up the stairs and into the room. Beth stood there still fixated on the windowsill. She grabbed the object she had been staring at and showed Maggie. "Sorry, Beth, I don't get it. What's so urgent?" Beth smiled down at her hand, holding the flowers that he had left for her. Without moving her eyes from the flowers she stated "Get your things, Maggie…..Judith's too. We're leaving".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth drove the sedan as fast as she could down the road. She was afraid that they had lost too much time and that they would not be able to catch up. They had quickly grabbed their things and Beth had given the Priest an ultimatum; either he join them or be left behind but they weren't staying. Maggie had protested at first. She said Rick had his reasons and that they all followed him blindly after Terminus. It's how they managed to survive. Beth's response to her had been the same she had given the Priest. She felt sorry for Maggie. Beth realized that in order to survive Terminus, they had to follow Rick and that nothing appeared to have changed after Terminus. "I'm afraid of what Rick might say. He might refuse to let us join them". Beth took her eyes off the road for just a second. "Maggie, Rick is wrong this time. I just know it. I'm not going to sit by and wonder if we are ever going to see them again…if I'm ever going to see Daryl again." There was a silence before Maggie asked Beth "What are you going to tell Daryl?" Beth grabbed the steering wheel tighter before answering. "I don't know. He can yell at me all he wants or he can ignore me. I'm just not going to let him tell me what to do. He doesn't need to take care of me. I can take care of myself." Just then Beth saw Daryl's motorcycle in the distance riding towards them with the Suburban not far behind. She hit the brakes and then swallowed hard as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. She figured that they either forgot something or noticed the car following them and decided to turn around and demand that Beth turn back.

Beth only knew that she had to confront him. She jumped out of the car just as Daryl had stopped and jumped off his bike. Beth marched up to him as he was walking very determinedly towards her. She began yelling at him "I don't care what you and Rick say, we are not being left behind; we are a group and we stick….." Daryl had reached her by this point and put his arms around her and kissed her very passionately with everyone watching. He lifted her off the ground as he kissed her for what seemed like several minutes. Beth was taken by complete surprise. Her arms were still out trying to hold her balance before she slowly put her hands on his chest as he put her back down. She saw the tears in his eyes as he let go of his tight grip on her. Tears came to her eyes too. "I'm sorry, Beth" Daryl whispered as the touched her forehead with his. "I'm so sorry". Beth touched his face with her fingers and smiled up at him. Just then they heard the door to the Suburban open and Carl jumping out and running as fast has he could past the couple and to the sedan almost missing the door and falling on the ground. Beth and Daryl watched as Carl jumped into the car and hugged Judith. Beth then turned back to Daryl and they both smiled. Daryl drew her into him and kissed her again. "Hey, we're burning daylight here. Let's go" Rick shouted from the driver's seat of the Suburban. Beth was fearful for a second and Daryl could sense that in her. "Don't worry…he's good". Beth looked at him wanting more of an explanation but knew that now wasn't the time. She looked back at Rick who had a sort of smile on his face with an expression of both happiness and despair. Daryl could read her mind "He needs to get this faith back….that's all". He then let her go and walked hurriedly to the bike. "Come on!" he shouted back to her. Beth turned to look at Maggie who had taken the driver's seat of the sedan with Carl now holding Judith. Maggie gave her little sister a big smile as she gladly took the wheel. Beth then ran to Daryl and straddled herself behind him, hugging him from behind. Daryl looked back at her saying "Hold on tight" and Beth replied "I'm never letting go" and with that she leaned forward as far as she could in order to reach his cheek and kiss him. He smiled back at her and then revved the engine and followed the suburban as the sedan followed closely behind.

It had been at least ten days since they left the house. Days were rough but at least they were together. Every day was about hunting and safety. It wasn't too different than the months before the prison. Daryl and Beth were close but never more intimate than kissing. They had to remain close to the group and neither one of them wanted the group of feel uncomfortable with their displays of affection. Everyone did their part to make their journey a tolerable one. They had few encounters with walkers. Although no one wanted to admit it, dealing with the walkers was far easier than dealing with strangers who were either willing to kill you or were desperate to join a group yet not willing to follow the code that Rick had established.

When Daryl and Beth were able to spend time together, it was usually when the group was walking or eating. They would sit next to each while eating and if Daryl didn't have to keep watch he would lay next to Beth and they would sleep together with Beth's head on his shoulders. Rick would remark later that he never saw Daryl sleep so soundly as when Beth was next to him. Sometimes, when they decided to rest for a couple of days, Daryl would take Beth with him to check the snares. This was their only alone time. They would hold hands and when they found a private spot where no walkers could sneak up they would kiss very passionately. They would stop before it got too far. Beth loved him and wanted to show him but there never seemed to be the right place or time. Daryl seemed to want more too but there was too much at risk. Beth would daydream about them stumbling upon a house with plenty of rooms for everyone so that they could have some real privacy. Beth told herself not to dwell on that….to be thankful for whatever time that they had together. Wishing for a home, even a temporary home, was just wishful thinking. She couldn't imagine being happier than to be in Daryl's arms and knowing that he belongs to her and that she belongs to him. This was enough for now. All they really had was now.

On this day Daryl had taken her a bit further out than she expected. They walked well past the snares that had been in place. She kept asking him where they were going and his only reply was "You'll see". He finally turned a corner and began taking his clothes off. Beth was struck by this. She wasn't expecting him to all of sudden take off his clothes. He smiled at her, only wearing his underwear, and then climbed a rock and then jumped off the other side. Beth heard a big splash. She couldn't even see the water from where she was standing. "Come on!" he shouted. Beth quickly took off her clothes too, leaving only her underwear, and hesitated before jumping in. She realized that he had not seen her with so little clothes on and he was taking her in with his eyes. She slowly smiled at him before he splashed some water at her, demanding that she dive in. They splashed at one another like young kids. He made her scream as he tried to push her under the water. Their playful banter quickly turned into passionate kissing. Finally, they were alone, Beth thought. He touched her like he hadn't touched her before. Beth couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be in his arms and to soon have him even closer drove her imagination wild. He kissed her neck and then down to her chest. Just as he began to remove her bra while kissing her shoulder they heard a thud. Suddenly a walker had landed in the water next to them in the water. It was struggling in the water but could still manage to reach for them. Beth screamed as she witnessed the walker lunge at Daryl's arm. He quickly dove underneath the water and pushed the walker off of its feet so that it would fall back. Beth grabbed a large rock, about the size of her hand and yelled at Daryl. He took the rock and smashed the walker's head in several times. He then let the water slowly take the walker downstream.

Beth was now shivering. The moment had gone and Beth just wanted to be out of the water. She gave up on them finding a safe place to be alone. Neither one of them talked as they put their clothes back on. They both picked up their weapons and resumed their search for that night's dinner. Daryl thought she was mad at him. She reassured him that she wasn't. Beth tried not to think about what just happened. It was always going to be this way. Always danger in every corner and she just felt like being mad at this world not giving her a chance to really express her love for her man. She knew she was being selfish but for the moment she didn't care.

She was walking ahead of Daryl with a very determined gait. She discovered that she had walked down a trail that they hadn't been on before. She thought Daryl was right behind her but she didn't hear him when he said he was going to check a snare. She was now looking for berries or something else that could be useful when she noticed an empty juice box on the ground. She then looked up and noticed a rather large treehouse above her. The tree had wood planks forming a ladder to the treehouse. Beth had been staring too long at the house to notice two walkers coming towards her from the bushes. She screamed as she pushed one away and ducked before the other could grab her. She quickly climbed up the ladder but one of the planks gave way and she had to hang on to the one just below it otherwise she would fall. She lost her footing on one side and was about to lose the other as a walker was reaching up and grabbed her foot. She continued to scream just as Daryl came running with his crossbow in hand and quickly knocked down the walker who had almost bit Beth's ankle. He tried to smash its head as the other walker got back up and lunged at Daryl. Daryl was too close to hit him and Beth was about to fall off the tree so Daryl quickly climbed up the tree and pulled up Beth as he went and pushed up the entrance of the treehouse and pulled himself up and Beth right after him. He quickly closed the door and looked around the treehouse checking for anything hidden in the corners.

Beth was trying to catch her breath after almost falling and then being drug up the tree and pushed into the treehouse by Daryl. Beth looked around the nearly empty treehouse as Daryl shook blankets and empty jars of food and juice boxes He was out of breath too and sat near the other corner with his back against the wall staring at the entrance into the treehouse. "I don't think those things can climb so I guess we're stuck here." Daryl did not know the impact of what he had said. Beth was still shaking from what had happened. She knew that to dwell on what happened would be a waste of time. They were alone. They were high off the ground and they were safe. He has saved her life, again. She loved him and wanted him to know it. She crawled over to him and climbed on top of him and kissed him. Daryl seemed to be taken aback at what she was doing. He was still reeling from what had just happened and was hardly responding. Beth then sat up and removed her shirt. He was watching her while hardly moving. Beth then removed her bra, exposing herself to him. He stared at her for a moment then sat up and embraced her. He kissed her passionately then stopped abruptly to ask if her if she was sure. She smiled and nodded. He then gently lowered her down to the floor with one hand behind her head and the other at her lower back.

They finally had time and even privacy on their side. They removed each other's clothes and explored each other's bodies. He kissed her all over making her moan in ecstasy. They didn't need to rush so they took their time learning more about each other than they previously thought possible. Beth was a bit scared due to her inexperience but Daryl was already aware of this and was very gentle with her. Beth didn't think she could love him more as when he was inside of her. Tears welled up in her eyes which concerned Daryl and made him stop. She kissed him hard and pleaded with him not to stop and that she loved him. He whispered in her ears that he loved her, that he never loved anyone until now and that he was completely hers.

After what seemed like several hours of their lovemaking, both Daryl and Beth fell asleep in each other's arms. They awoke to yelling outside. "Daryl! Daryl, are you in there?" It sounded like Rick. Daryl quickly rose. There was more light in the treehouse now and Daryl could see that there was an outline of a window along the wall. He removed the plywood blocking the window and stuck his head out. He looked back at Beth saying "Its Rick and Michonne" but as he turned to say this to her he couldn't help but stare at her, taking in the naked sight of her in the daylight that shone through the window. She smiled back at him. "Is Beth with you?" Rick shouted. Daryl didn't say anything. "Daryl" Beth said out loud, nodding her head, motioning him to answer Rick. "Um….yeah, she's here" Daryl finally replied. Daryl just then realized that he didn't have a shirt on and he looked a little embarassed. Beth sat up a bit to look though a crack in the wall. She could see Rick looking confused as he looked up at the treehouse. Michonne on the other hand was tugging at his sleeve and nodding her head in the other direction. Beth laughed to herself. "What?" she heard Rick ask Michonne. "Oh…..um….okay…..do you need anything Daryl?" Rick asked as Michonne was leading him away. "No, we're good. Be there in a bit". Michonne yelled back "Take your time!" With that Daryl quickly returned to Beth and they resumed what they had started the evening before.


End file.
